


Bob Ben ja valomiekan seikkailut

by lollipopghost



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), bob ben, the GazettE
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), hyvää syntymäpäivää julia, i will read this to these two at their wedding, pls dont read this, straight porn is gross, suomiiii, this is a joke fic for my friends, u can ignore this actually bc im writing in finnish after all, u dont want to read this
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6978526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollipopghost/pseuds/lollipopghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ur welcome</p></blockquote>





	Bob Ben ja valomiekan seikkailut

Huoneessa oli pimeää lukuunottamatta Bob Benin valomiekasta lähtevää hentoa punaista valoa. Juulikki istui Akselin sängyllä nojaten seinää vasten. Hän tarkkaili edessään olevaa poikaystäväänsä jonka hahmo erottui hämärässä huoneessa. Ainoa ääni mitä Juulikki kuuli oli hänen oma tasainen hengityksensä ja se hienoinen ääni kun Akseli johdatti sormiaan basson kieliä vasten. Juulikki tunnisti basson valkoisesta väristään Akselin lempi bassoksi. Se oli Reitan custom basso. Juulikin sydän alkoi tykyttää. Akseli oli juuri häntä varten ottanut tuon basson esiin.  
Ensimmäinen nuotti. Akseli alkoi soittamaan. Hän alotti hitaasti ja yksinkertaisesti ikään kuin virittäen tunnelmaa kaikkeen mitä oli vielä luvassa. Basson ääni oli vahva ja pehmeä, vahvistin juuri täydellisellä volyymilla.  
Musiikki nopeutui. Akselin sormet tanssivat kielillä. Juulikki punastui ajatellessaan mitä kaikkea nuo sormet tulisivat tekemään myöhemmin yöllä.  
"Juulikki rakkaani" Akseli sanoi. Hänen päässään oleva Bob Ben kypärä muunsi hänen ääntään. "Tämä laulu on sinulle"  
Akseli liikkui lähemmäs valomiekkaa ja Juulikki näki hänet nyt tarkemmin. Akseli oli melkein alasti, päällään vain Bob Ben kypärä ja Star Wars kuvioiset kalsarit. Juulikkn henki salpaantui näystä. Miten onnekas hän olikaan kun oli löytänyt tälläisen komistuksen.  
Akselin sormet näppäilivät basson kieliä tiuhaan tahtiin. Loppu huipennus oli lähellä. Akseli laittoi kaiken peliin ja soitti. Hän soitti Juulikille. Ainoalle rakkaalleen.  
Ja niin Akseli jätti viimeisen nuotin soimaan. Kun se hiipui, huoneeseen tuli hiljaisuus. Akseli nosti katseensa kohti Juulikin omia silmiä. Akseli hymyili itselleen. Tehtävä suoritettu, nainen käy kuumana.  
Akseli laski basson varovasti telineeseen. Hän riisui Bob Ben kypäränsä ja laittoi sen sängyn viereiselle pöydälle. Hän istui Juulikin viereen. Hän veti Juulikin syleilyynsä. Juulikki huokaisi Akselin rintaa vasten. Akseli laski päätään kuiskatakseen Juulikin korvaan  
"Haluun koskea sun tissejä" Ja he panivat.

**Author's Note:**

> ur welcome


End file.
